The Light of his Darkness
by NightmareCryPieNix
Summary: Sauron has a second-in-command who is known as The King. How can a Prince bring Light into The King who had lived his whole life in darkness. AU. slash A/L male/male
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: This is my first fanfic ever. I'm a little nervous but I do hope you enjoy it. Also, if you do not mind, I would appreciate it a lot if you readers review :). I was inspired by the Desolation of Smaug and a Song of Ice and Fire/ Game of Thrones.

**Warnings:**

This will eventually turn into a slash, a male/male slash. Keep that in mind.

English is not my native language and I am sorry if I had made a lot of grammatically errors. And don't hesitate to point out those errors.

Also, this is an Alternate Universe, so yeah...

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was quite odd that day, because not a single spider was seen roaming the path. Usually, those impulsive creatures were just hiding in the shadows waiting for their next meal. But today? It had been three hours now and yet not a single Wood-Elf had spotted a spider. It was unlike of those creatures to ignore a group of Wood-Elves traveling, probably since they were consider food for them. So, why did they suddenly decided to avoid the group?

Normally, Mirkwood's Wood-Elves would have been pleased with the day having no sight of those creatures, but to what had happened to Middle-Earth, each Elf was feeling a bit uneasy.

Was it possible for the Spiders to leave Mirkwood in just a night? Or what if those spiders finally joined Sauron and his Second-in-command? Surely, that cannot happen, _right?_

And as if on cue, a hiss of a hungry spider was heard not far from them. The Wood-Elves were pleased to know they still had the spiders around, but no matter how pleased they were those spiders still wouldn't hesitate on eating them. So the Wood-Elves moved faster and soon they were away from the source of the hungry hiss.

Indeed the Wood-Elves felt a deep hatred with those impulsive creatures, but losing those creatures would mean losing protection. The only reason Mirkwood is still standing was because of those creatures. The Spiders helped preventing any Orc to enter the realm, even if they are not an ally of Mirkwood Elves. Mirkwood is still their home, and letting an Orc enter their realm would mean destruction.

So the Elves for the first time were thankful for those Spiders, even if they are indeed neutral; neither helping the Elves or Sauron, but even in this state, the Spiders were still evil.

It was already passed midday, which means it would only take them at least three more hours to get to edge of Mirkwood. The group of Wood-Elves were a minimum of 7. Two Elves were riding a horse and using the path, while the rest were leaping from branch to branch following the two riders.

The two Elven rider looked similar in appearance. For both of them had blond hair, fair faced, and is a male. No matter how much they look alike, they are still completely different from each other. For one is a pure Lorien Elf and the other is a pure Mirkwood Elf, one has emerald eyes the other has sapphire eyes, and lastly, one is the Marchwarden of Lothlorien while the other is the Prince of Mirkwood.

The Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, gently lashed the reins of his horse, urging it to fasten its walk. The reason they were traveling was because a hawk was seen in the palace baring a letter from the Old Wizard, Gandalf. The Wizard had said he wanted the presence of the Mirkwood Prince there in Rivendell.

Everyone was shock for they did not want to endanger their Prince, and surely even Mithrandir wouldn't want to endanger the Prince himself either. King Thranduil was skeptical about the letter, believing it must have been some kind of a mistake, or worst; it might have been a fake letter from Saruman. But all doubts were lost when by the next day, Haldir came to Mirkwood saying he is there to escort Prince Legolas to Rivendell. King Thranduil didn't want to surrender his son at first, fearing the life of the Prince, but the King knew better than to disobey Mithrandir's ways.

So here the Prince was, finally going to be able to leave Mirkwood once again after seeing nothing but twisted trees and gloom. When was the last time he left the Woodland Realm? A hundred years from now? And let us not forget the place Prince Legolas was yet to see was the wonderful Imladris, which he has not seen for over 200 years now.

But, even no matter how excited the Prince was, the Prince was also fearful to what he will see of Middle-Earth. Because Middle-Earth had lost its former glory and beauty, and now it had turned into a dark and gloomy world. Not much difference from Mirkwood itself.

After three hours of riding, they finally made it to the edge. Haldir raised a hand and halted his horse, Prince Legolas did the same and stopped beside the Marchwarden. The five Mirkwood guard including their She-Elf Chieftain, Tauriel, had already descended the trees and formed a circle around the two riders.

"I thank you, Tauriel and your Elves for escorting us through Mirkwood," Haldir said, "for me and the Prince will go now and journey to Rivendell. I will protect your beloved Prince through the travel, and that I swear."

Tauriel nodded and turned her head to the Prince, expecting him to say something. But the only thing that Prince Legolas did was stared back with his icy eyes.

"May the Valar be in your favor, My Prince."

The Chieftain and her Elves bowed and leaped to the branches, vanishing into the shadows.

The Prince kicked his stallion's flank; the horse then walked closer outside of Mirkwood, but before it made it to the end; Haldir had grabbed the reins and stopped the horse. Before the Prince could react, the Marchwarden had place a figure on his lips, gesturing for the Prince to be silent.

Something wasn't right.

The field had grown quiet, too quiet that it made them suspicious. Suddenly, the wind became visible all of a sudden. Strong wind like a hurricane was breezing them making their mane fly everywhere. Then a murder of crows had filled the sky and passed them by, the pace of its flight was fast like it was flying away from something. Something frighting.

Something was definitely not right.

The sudden weather change. The sudden quietness. The sudden odd behavior of the crows. It felt like a huge disaster was about to show.

Their horses then stiff and tensed, so Prince Legolas needed to reassure his stallion by caressing its mane and whispering soft words. But the stallion ignored him, for its eyes were glued to the East sky. A frown was casted on the Prince lips, for his stallion usually would have trusted him with his reassure, but now; he was ignored. The Prince then looked at the same direction his stallion and Haldir was looking at. And there, he saw it. A figure of red was flying in the sky, getting closer and closer, and the closer it got; the bigger it got. Prince Legolas' heart dropped when he finally figure it out. This was no mere creature; this was the...

**_King's pet_****.**

Both Haldir and Prince Legolas jumped off their horses and quickly hid inside the trees. The King's pet! Of all the things they could have encountered, why the King's pet?

Sauron's second-in-command, The King, was feared not only for he was the one that gave the ring to the Dark Lord or that he is as good as an Elf, but was also feared because of his pet.

The King's pet was the only thing the Elves prayed to never encounter. For the King's pet was faster than The Eagles or The Witch-King's mount. The King's pet is also larger, twice or maybe thrice the size of a Balrog. The King's pet also had keen sharp senses, which can easily detect an Elf. And lastly, the King's pet can breath fire. It was quite shocking to know The King had earned a Dragon for a pet.

The Dragon got closer and closer that the wind his wings was producing was strong enough to shook the forest. This was the first time Prince Legolas had seen the dragon, for normally they could only feel the dragon passed Mirkwood by the dancing of the trees. But to see it from a distance was truly terrifying. For the dragon had an armor like tenfold shield, his teeth were swords, his claws spears, the shook of his tail a thunderbolt, his wings a hurricane, and his breath... Death.

Smaug the Magnificent and Golden, could kill anything he wants, for his master had allowed him. And no Elf can ever kill this dragon, not even the Lord Glorfindel.

As the Dragon neared the Woodland Realm, he flew lower and its pace was slower. Its flaming golden eye widen to look around scanning the fields hoping to find an Elf and use it as a captive or servant for his master.

Just thinking of being captured and turned into a servant of Sauron was enough to make Prince Legolas shudder.

Thankfully, Haldir and Prince Legolas had hidden perfectly, that the Dragon Smaug had not sensed them. The Dragon continued to fly slow that the sound of his wing's flapping was strong enough to be heard. The petrifying sound of strong wings fluttering.

_Flap_...

_Flap_...

_Flap_...

...

Silent.

A growl was heard then from the dragon, that sounded disappointed when he did not find an Elf to present for his master. With a single strong flap of its wings, a _swoosh_ sound had formed and soon Smaug was up high in the sky again and is now miles away.

The time the wind disappeared which Smaug's wings had caused, that was the time both Elf had left their hiding spot. Haldir had remounted his horse and looked at the Prince.

"We need to get to Rivendel. Now." Haldir said as he kicked the flanks of his horse and rode into the endless field.

* * *

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mirkwood to Rivendell was normally a two week journey, but to the current situation Middle-Earth had. It became difficult to travel those fields. Every day they would encountered a swarm of Orcs with a lone Uruk-hai as their leader. And since Prince Legolas and Haldir are outnumbered, the only thing they can do is hide. So day and night they rode, and would only stop if their horses were wary or if they had encountered a group of Orcs. Sleep was not an option.

They had been traveling for three weeks now, and just by midday they would finally make it to Rivendell. The sky had turned gray, a deep shade of gray that it looked somehow dark. It made Prince Legolas shiver, not for the chilly air but from how isolated the world looked now.

Middle-Earth truly did changed, and they were powerless it to do anything.

The field they had travel from was dead and dry. And the Misty Mountain was cold and snowy. Making it a challenge for them to travel those thick snow with their horses, but nevertheless they had passed it and now they are nearer Rivendell.

It was past midday the time they had reached The Last Homely House. And so far, it had soften the Prince usually stoic heart. For not every place in Middle-Earth was dark, empty and cold. For the Last Homely House is still shimmering with life and hope. So when they had seen the Elven Realm, they had fasten the pace of their horses eager to reach the beautiful Home.

Prince Legolas had dismounted his horse and gave the reins to a nearby Elven servant. It was unbelievable, not one bit did the Elven Realm changed. Or maybe because it was being protected by Lord Elrond so no Orc, Nazgul, or a Dragon can enter the beloved realm.

"Haldir!"

A young beautiful She-Elf who wore a purple gown was running to the Marchwarden, she thrown her arms around the Marchwarden neck and hugged him close.

"Lady Arwen, is something the matter?"

But the Lady didn't reply, instead she grabbed the Elf tighter and bury her face into his neck. Prince Legolas on the other side was uncomfortable. The Prince wasn't used to see affection in his life, for he had never love or be loved. He was cared by his people; yes, only because he was the Prince. And he is quite fond of Tauriel, but the She-Elf was just a friend, never has he view her more than that. Beside, the She-Elf was already fancying someone peculiar for the Elves. So here he was, staring at the two, not really knowing what to do or say.

But thankfully the affectionate hug ended and Arwen loosen her grip from the Marchwarden. Prince Legolas expected her to look happy and thankful, instead her eyes were filled with sorrow. Haldir was to say a word about the Lady's sadness but he was stopped when Arwen utter another word.

"_Ada_..."

Not another single word was needed to be said to what Arwen meant. Prince Legolas already knew what it was. The Lord's sickness had grown stronger and the Marchwarden was needed beside the Lord. So he watched the two Elves depart from him, leaving the Royal Prince of Mirkwood standing there. Alone. Just like back in Mirkwood. Well, at least he can forget about the dreadful fate Middle-Earth had earned. With a sigh the Prince enter the Last Homely House and wait for Haldir or Gandalf, but for now he can be at peace and explore the place.

As Prince Legolas was exploring he idly made to the collection of Isildur's heirloom, which the Prince found very fascinating. Probably the shattered sword of Isildur. He cautiously approached the statue welding the blade, it was holding a tray and a silken cloth was place into it. As the Prince stare upon the sword; a flash glinted into its shards.

"Enjoying your stay, my Prince?"

Prince Legolas didn't need to turn and see who his speaker was, he knew that voice all too well to not recognize it.

"Only a foolish person would not enjoy his or her stay in Imladris, Mithrandir."

Gandalf let out a chuckle and stood beside the Prince, he too was viewing the sword.

"A beautiful sword, is it not, Prince Legolas?"

"It is..."

Another flash glinted into the blade and when the flash had ended, an Elf with golden blond hair was present in the blade staring back at the Prince. A shiver run down the Prince's spine as he stare upon this Elf in the blade. The Elf's eyes were a pair of dark sapphire orbs that bores an icy aura in it. The face was fair but stoic, a mask shielding his true emotions. His lips doesn't seems to know what a smile is. Anyone who would see this Elf would probably avoid him as soon as they lay there eyes upon him. But what made this Elf unnerving was because this Elf was Him.

It was that time that Prince Legolas realized how much he differs from the rest of his kin.

He was the only Prince left. He has no siblings to begin with and also, there are no known Elven Royalty left in this world.

He was also the only Elf who doesn't glow.

"Prince Legolas?"

His eyes snapped to the Istari, his icy gaze boring into the Wizard. The Prince might not glow like the others, but he sure know how to make a regal aura. Because right now, the Prince's stand was composed and high like a true superior. A true Prince.

"Of what reason had you sent me here, Mithrandir?"

His voice was smooth and cold, that the Wizard almost flinch at the sudden change of it. But the Old Wizard wasn't ignorant to the Prince's cold personality, so he was fast to adapt.

"I think that Thranduil keeping you safe in Mirkwood is for naught, it is time for you to learn what had happened."

* * *

To be continue...

Aralas - Does my eyes decisive me? Did the great Aralas had truly commented on my story? Please, give me a moment to recover from my excitement. -screams internally-

Anyway, I was really delighted to know you look forward to my story. This gives me a reason to continue it. I first regretted uploading chapter 1 because I thought it was lame and that it sucks. But thanks to your review, I am able to gain confidence in continuing it. :)

Qoheleth - The reason I had said neutral was because Ungoliant's children weren't neither helping the Elves or Sauron. They don't care about the Elves or the Dark Lord, they only care about food and their home. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Hope you like this chapter. I tried my best to not rush it like the first and second, hopefully it would turn out good. Again, I am sorry for making errors and staffs. Like I have said, English is not my native language and this is the first story I had written in my whole life. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Oh and Don't forget to review! It would really mean a lot if you guys review. Well, that's only if you readers want to.

Anyway, onward with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"It had all began by the 2955 of the Third Age..."_

A peaceful day it was the time Minas Tirith received a visitor from the North. The White City of Gondor was shining like a beacon below the gray sky, like a diamond among mithrils. A dazzling city indeed, filled with joyous people. But the joyousness won't stay, it soon shall fade.

From the far North a stallion with a coat of black was coming fast into the city. Dark mane flying behind its neck and its tail was lashing in the air. Once the fair beast had reached the gate, the guards of Minas Tirith were first confuse to see this peculiar beast. That was until they had remembered that black horses were a rarity and would always symbolize something, whenever it be for the good or for the bad.

So without hesitating, the guards open up the gate wanting the horse to enter the White City. Never would they know it was a decision they'll soon regret.

The gate opened and there a black stallion was standing on its rear legs, forelegs raised in the air kicking. It was enough to draw the attention of the people. What does this black stallion mean? A threat maybe? A warning? Well, they might wanna wait first in order to know.

When the stallion's forelegs met the ground, a clash of lightning appeared behind the beast, making him a silhouette for a brief minute. And when the beast was visible again, a rider suddenly appeared sitting at the back of the beast.

The citizens gasped and stared in awe to this stranger. Frowns were plastered upon the people's faces as they observed said stranger. For he was clad in black, a travel-stained cloak of heavy black cloth was drawn close about him, the stranger also had his hood up overshadowing his face; but the gleam of the stranger's eyes could still be seen.

Like as if the stranger wasn't being noticed at all, he calmly lashed the reins of his stallion and the horse began walking. The people of Minas Tirith quickly move away from his path, not wanting to get into this man's way. Who knows what things this stranger is capable of?

So the stranger had rode the path of Minas Tirith in a slow pace. A mystery he is.

Who could this man be?

Once he had reached the citadel, the guards halted him preventing him from getting any more closer to the Watch Tower. But the Stranger just shrugged them off and raised a hand. "Please, I bring no harm." He said in a low voice, "I am here to meet the Steward Ecthelion."

The guards were doubtful at first, but all doubts left when they saw the Stranger's eyes. It was a deep shade of gray that sparks with mirth in it. An honest and trustworthy eye. So the guards had bade him enter the White Tower.

He dismounted his steed and stood in front of the door. His eyes then flashed darkly as he pushed the door open. The Stranger unsheathed his long sword and beheaded the two guards beside the door, in a single slash. Lord Ecthelion was shocked that his mind when blank and stare gaping at the scene. The Stranger sheathed his sword back to its scabbard and brought out his bow. He grabbed two arrows and shoot down the two guards beside the Steward in a swift motion one might mistaken him from an Elf. It was then that the Steward recovered from his shocked state and stood, sword ready at hand.

"You fool of a man, how dare you attack the White Tower!"

"A warm welcome to you too, my Lord."

The Stranger had took off his hood and grinned a wolfish one at the Steward. After that he had wrapped his bow around his body, kneel before the Steward and stood once again. A Gondorian warrior came to take him, but the Stranger was quick. His sword was already out and he had slashed the tight of the poor warrior's, leaving him writhing in pain at the floor. The Stranger crossed his arms and looked straight into the steward. His stormy gray eyes blazing with fire.

"I am called Thorongil, Ranger of the North."

A guard with a sword charged, but Thorongil had deflected the blown with his sword.

"I am no threat, yet as you can see, but I will be if you do not follow my desires. The only thing I ask of is to have the White City, My Lord. I pledge to not hurt the Women and Children. That I bade my word."

Thorongil pulled his sword back and stabbed the guard in the heart.

"So, My Lord, do you accept?"

This time a Gondorian Guard welding a spear came to attack. He was behind Thorongil, his spear pointed at the back of the Ranger's neck. The Guard was silently walking towards the Man, just when he was a foot behind him, he pulled the spear back and was going to hit the Ranger when Thorongil had ducked and dodged the blow. Impossible! How did Thorongil heard him? But there was no time to react because the Ranger had grabbed the spear and yanked. The unexpected move made the Guard get pulled forward, which the Ranger took advantage of and struck the guard in the stomach with his elbow. The Guard had loosen his grip of the spear,

and with that, the Ranger took it and stabbed the Guard in the chest. Weakly, the guard had gripped the spear and stared right up Thorongil hoping to find a hint of regret in the Ranger's eyes. But there were none, instead what the Guard had saw was madness and an everlasting hatred. Thorongil pulled the spear off the Guard's chest, as the blood spilled down the Guard's tunic and into the floor. The Guard fell face first on the floor, swimming in a bath of blood. The Ranger thrown the bloody spear at the side and calmly made his way towards the steward. He stopped just before the dais.

"My Lord, I do not wish to spill further more blood. Stop with the orders and accept my request."

But he was not answer, instead a sour look was on the Steward's face when he raged out the command:

"GET HIM!"

The Ranger shook his head, a look on his face was saying "You should have just go with my way". A group of Men lead by the Captain then began charging towards Thorongil, but the Ranger just stood there not making a move. It was until the soldiers were a foot away, then did the Ranger raised a hand. Unconsciously, the Men stopped and stared at the Ranger. Out of nowhere, they realized an odd noise coming from outside.

It sounded like the wind... a hurricane maybe coming towards the City.

The group of Men had narrowed their eyes at Thorongil and gripped their weapons tightly, but the Ranger simply said. "I am no longer the threat here, Gondorians. It is out there."

The Captain cocked an eye to the Steward, and the Steward gave them the approval to abandon Thorongil and investiga this threat. The Steward's heart was saying something dangerous was getting closer the City, far more dangerous than this Ranger. The Captain nodded and made his way to the door but stopped when a single word was shouted by the people of Minas Tirith.

"DRAGON!"

The Steward raced his way to the Citadel. He couldn't believe it. A red fire breathing Dragon was flying up in the sky casting flames into the City. A Dragon... A Dragon!

"Is this all you got, Men of Minas Tirith?!" The Dragon said as he flew into the air and breathed another fire by the side of the city.

The Dragon was loud. Roaring and growling at the same time as he burned down half the City, but not truly damaging it. It would also make an arrogant remarks here and there.

"So, my Lord, I will ask you this once again. Surrender now and no one gets hurt."

Thorongil said who was leaning by the door, viewing the Steward with amusement gleaming in his eyes.

But the Steward wasn't going to give up the City without a fight. Even if this Ranger had a Dragon beside him. He. Will. Not. Abandon. Minas Tirith. He gripped his sword and made his way to the arrogant Ranger. Thorongil on the other side had pushed himself off the door and also made his way towards the Steward. Once the two were face to face, the earlier group of Men had encircled them.

"I will not give the City to a filthy ranger like you. I would rather die than surrender like a coward! I am the Steward of Minas Tirith and had plagued my name to protect the city by my life! I do not care if I burn dying."

The Ranger send a deathly glare at the Steward.

"You are making this harder, My Lord."

His voice had grown deeper and dangerous.

"But if you indeed, insist. Taste my wrath!"

Thorongil raised his sword and made to struck the Steward just to turn at the last minute and had slashed the man behind him instead.

"KILL HIM!"

So they shall try.

The group had charged towards Thorongil. The Ranger began slashing and brought damaging blows to the Guards. Soon metal by metal was heard and the cries of agony echo the Citadel. Sadly to the Steward, Thorongil was having the upper lead. He is still not wounded only drenched by his opponent's blood. The Ranger was far more skilled than the guards. He was as swift and graceful as an Elf. But keen and deadly like a Wolf. Everything was not going well, and ironically, disturbing noise had broke into the sky.

Everyone stopped and looked up.

It was by then that they realized the sky had grown awfully dark, like a storm was going to begin.

Thorongil made eye contact with a warrior beside him. A smug look was plastered in his face as he said,

"Have you seen a Ring Wraith before?"

**_SHRIEK!_**

Just above the citadel were Nine Nazguls staring down at them, each one having a sword in hand. The Witch-King of Angmar was just above Thorongil. The Guards had rigid and stared fearful above them. Another shriek and soon the Nazgul began taking the guards one by one, leaving only the Steward alive.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The City was filled with screams, shrieks and a Dragon's roar.

Ecthelion can feel his knees shaking as he turn around and saw how destroyed and chaotic the once lawful City now.

"Ho-how?"

Ecthelion couldn't believe his eyes. _Who_ exactly was he dealing with? First this Thorongil had attacked the White City wanting to claim the Throne, next he had sent a Dragon which was still unbelievable since a lot had believe Dragons had gone extinct. And now?! Nazguls?

The Steward turned and face the dangerous man. Fear was visible in his eyes as he stare upon the Man. Who stood darkly in the center, eyes filled with malice.

"_Who are you?!_"

Thorongil chuckled darkly and his face suddenly turned stern. The Ranger slowly approached the Steward, eyes locked to those of Ecthelion's. The Dragon had burst a flame just behind the Ranger making him have a rather frightening background. By just a brief minute, Ecthelion swear he had seen the Ranger's eyes ignite a flame similar to those behind him.

"I am the Dark Lord's Second-in-command. And I am entitled by many names, but my birth and true name is..."

He grinned darkly.

"Aragorn."

* * *

To be continue... 


End file.
